Regarding AIDS: DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): This application requests funds to build-out a shelled floor (16,000 sq. ft.) that would complete construction of a three-story building designed to expand neuroscience research at the YRPRC. A strategic analysis conducted by Woodruff Health Sciences Center and the YRPRC has led to a decision to maximize use of the limited space available at the YRPRC campus, and to a substantial commitment of funds from EU to significantly enlarge the previously planned neuroscience building. This decision was taken in recognition of the dramatic growth of funded research at the YRPRC (an increase of more than 50 percent during the last two years) and the importance of meeting national health needs of neuroscience and infectious disease research (two key areas of research at the YRPRC). Accordingly, funds are now available from EU ($11 million) and a previous C06 award funded in September 2000 (1C06RR15461-01, $2 million) that will permit construction of a three-story structure totaling 48,000 sq. ft. Available funds will allow the construction and build-out of two full floors, but only the shelling of a third floor. The present application requests funds necessary to build-out the third floor of the new building in order to provide animal test areas, laboratory space, and research support space for investigators conducting primate research in behavioral neuroscience. The additional space will allow to consolidate neuroscience investigators in a central location and to provide vitally needed new laboratory-testing areas for newly recruited faculty, including the new Director of the YRPRC (Dr. Stuart Zola), for existing faculty whose programs are growing, as well as faculty being recruited to join the neuroscience community at YRPRC and EU. In addition, some faculty will be relocated to the third floor of the new building from temporary occupancy of space in the YRPRC, Division of Microbiology and Immunology, with the vacated space used to expand program in vaccine research. The additional space will significantly enhance both the quality and scope of research and training at the YRPRC, substantially increase the number of collaborations with other investigators in the region, and dramatically improve the Center's ability to meet national health needs.